RokuShi Wedding
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Xemnas, only caring about the amount of hearts his members collect, allows Roxas and Xion to get married. Oneshot. Xion's POV. RokuShi fluffiness.


RokuShi Wedding

(Xion's POV)

"Xion, hold still!" Larxene exclaimed, combing through my tousled hair with a brush. I admit I was jittery, but I couldn't help it. In just a few hours, I would be marrying my long time best friend…Roxas. Just the thought sent pleasant chills up my spine.

Yes, Roxas and I were only about fifteen years of age in human years. But Nobodies don't have the kinds of laws humans do. Xemnas lets us do whatever we want as long as we collect hearts. So it was pretty easy to convince Xemnas to allow us to get married.

One may wonder why the heck we were getting married since Nobodies can't feel emotions. Well actually, Roxas and I do have at least fragments of hearts, so we can feel emotions. Maybe not as strongly as humans, but strong enough to want to get married.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I can't help it if I'm shaking!"

Larxene took a bobby pin that she had been holding with her teeth and pinned my hair up. I looked in the mirror as she was doing so, observing her. She was pinning up a part of my short ebony hair to brush the hair underneath, making sure that everything was perfect. She actually cared? Wow. Axel must have been pretty persuasive.

I glanced around the room nervously, looking for a clock. "What time is it?" I asked anxiously. I could tell Larxene was getting rather annoyed at my jumpiness.

"We still have two hours till the wedding ceremony! Calm down!" she exclaimed. I slumped back in my chair and took another look in the mirror.

"Larxene…" I began nervously.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"Do you think Roxas will like how I look?" I asked, glancing into the mirror again.

"Pssh, ya!" she responded. I still wasn't completely reassured though. Roxas was such a sweet boy and I never knew him to be rude, but I never had much confidence in myself. "And if he doesn't, after all these hours I've been working on you, I will rip off his nuts, staple them to his forehead then leave them there for a week before ripping them off again and selling them on eBay!"

I winced. That sounded…so sadistic. But then again, what was Larxene? A sadist. "Ouch. Poor Roxas…"

Larxene's pace of brushing increased. "Don't worry; he'll like how you look. He always has before, so why not now? Such a softie."

I felt my face turn red. Larxene was right. Roxas was so soft, and that's exactly the way I liked him. I let out a peaceful sigh and got comfortable in my chair.

After about five minutes of feeling my hair being combed in every direction, I got impatient. "Is my hair done yet?" I asked.

Larxene took the comb away from my head and stepped back. Then she spun my chair around a few times, looking at my hairstyle at all angles. "Just about. Now I just need to put the hairpiece vale in."

I suddenly realized something and looked down at my organization coat. "Uhm…don't you think we should have done my hair _after_ I put on my dress?"

Larxene paused to look at me and then smacked her forehead. "Grr…whatever! If you want to get married you don't ask questions! Just go with it!"

…Why does Larxene always seem to be on her period? I'll never know. "All right…" I muttered, feeling a bit ashamed for asking.

"Okay, now stand up," Larxene ordered. "Since you're so wise, we're going to put on your dress before your vale." The tone of her voice was bitter. Why did she have to be the only other girl in the organization?

"All right," I obeyed, standing up. I started to pull the zipper of my jacket down when suddenly I heard the door squeak open and a male voice.

"Hey, how's it going in here?"

"Meep!" I exclaimed, quickly pulling up my zipper. Larxene seriously needs to learn to lock her door. Organization XIII is full of pervs…

"Hey half-pint, how're you doing?" That same voice again. I already knew who it was. Axel. I turned around and managed my best smile.

"I'm good," I answered. Then I turned to Larxene and whispered, "Why'd you let him in here?"

Larxene just rolled her eyes and refused to respond. Axel chuckled. He strode in as if he owned the place and stopped next to me. He was about to put his hand on my head and ruffle my hair when Larxene shrieked. "Don't!"

Axel's hand froze. "Huh?"

"I just spent thirty minutes on that hair!" Larxene exclaimed. "And if you mess it up I'm going to kill of 90% of your kids!"

"Ouch," Axel shuddered. He quickly drew his hand back. "Okay, I won't touch it, promise."

Larxene let out a relieved sigh and started for the closet where my wedding gown was kept. As she busied herself, she talked with Axel. "So how's Roxas doing?" My ears perked up at the mention of my fiancée.

"Oh, he's a wreck!" Axel responded, laughing slightly. "His knees are knocking together, he keeps whining and saying things like 'But Axel, what if I forget what to say?' He won't sit still!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Roxas. I had known something was up a few months ago when his hands were shaking when handing me my ice cream. But I would never have guessed that there would be a ring inside.

Suddenly we all heard a squeaky voice yelling across the hall. "But Axel, what if I forget what to say?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well that's my cue. Gotta help Roxas with his tie. See ya." He waved to us and then exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Please lock the door, Larxene!" I begged. "I don't want anyone else walking in on me while I'm dressing!"

Larxene rolled her eyes and moved towards the door. She had just stepped out of the closet and was carrying my wedding dress in one arm. It was protected by plastic so I couldn't exactly get a good view of it, but I remembered it well from when I found it in the Twilight Town Formal Wear shop. After the lock on the door made a _click_, I started to unzip my jacket again.

In about a minute, I was stripped to just my bra and underwear. Even though Larxene is a girl, I have to admit it was pretty awkward. But I didn't really have a choice, since I couldn't put on my wedding dress by myself.

Larxene came over to me and started to remove the dress from its plastic protection. "Why did you choose this dress anyways? It's so old fashion," she muttered.

"Because I like it," I responded. As soon as the dress was out of the plastic, I started to get excited.

It took quite a bit of time to get into the dress. I had to make sure not to step on its long train or Larxene would yell at me. We also had to be extra careful when zipping it up so it wouldn't tear. The dress was tailored to fit my small slender body (no one makes wedding dresses for kids, you know), so there was no room for mistakes. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't loose enough to be careless with.

"And we're just about done," Larxene spoke at length, pulling the small white zipper to the top. She helped me turn around to face the mirror so I wouldn't trip. Then she took a step back to allow me to look at myself.

As soon as I looked into the mirror, I froze. I looked…different. I actually kinda liked how I looked. I wasn't wearing any makeup (Larxene didn't own any and I never was fond of that goop), but I looked older. More mature. I still didn't look like an adult, looking still too young to play the part of a bride, but I liked it. And I hoped Roxas would too.

The wedding dress I had chosen was pure white. The satin bodice of the dress had no straps and was embroidered intricately with metallic beads. The full ball gown skirt also had embroidery. It was such a beautiful dress, and I usually didn't care too much for dresses.

Larxene came up behind me, smoothed out my hair a bit, and placed the vale headpiece on top of my head. It certainly did compliment my dress. I remember looking through photos of people getting married online (when I was first researching the subject), and just adoring the vales the women wore. Now I was wearing one…My stomach jumped. I just hoped Roxas would like it as much as I did.

Even with the dress and the vale, my outfit wasn't complete. I still needed to put on my shoes and white gloves. The sandals I had chosen were high heels, but the heels weren't _too_ high. High heels + long train = trip. Plus I wasn't used to wearing high heels. My organization boots had heels, but they weren't extreme.

After Larxene helped me with my sandals and gloves, I took one last look into the full length mirror. Would Roxas like how I looked? I was wondering this when Larxene broke my concentration.

"I know I'm a miracle worker, but that's enough staring," she said.

I turned away from the mirror and faced her. "How much time do we have left?" I asked anxiously.

"Still an hour! So sit down and relax!" Larxene exclaimed. She practically pushed me back into the chair behind me. "I'll go see how Axel's doing."

I let out a sigh as she left the room. I was now alone to my thoughts, more nervous than ever. An hour…just an hour until I would be marrying my Roxas. Would it be a dream come true? Or would I mess up? I twittled my thumbs together anxiously as I thought about it. Being married to Roxas…what would that be like? Would I be a good enough wife to please him? How would it be like to share the rest of our lives together? I sighed again. Was I really ready for this? I was only about fifteen years old.

I sat there in thought for what seemed like ages. I tried to picture what married life would be like, but frankly, I had no clue. The talk Vexen gave us a few days before didn't cover that, it just covered the health issues.

Finally the door opened and Larxene appeared in the doorway. "Xion, it's almost time," she said. She actually didn't sound mean. Monotone, but not mean. I was shaking in my seat, and she noticed that. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're _scared_ to marry Roxas." She placed a hand on her hip.

"N-no," I stuttered. "I'm just afraid I'll mess up…"

"Well you're going to mess up if you keep shaking like that," Larxene stated. "You just need to relax."

She did have a point there. I would most likely trip if this shaking kept up. I just had to relax. Breathe…breathe…breathe…

After I took a few good breaths, Larxene asked, "You okay now?"

I nodded but said nothing. Cautiously I got out of my chair and walked over to her. Oh, she was going to be my maid of honor by the way. She was supposed to carry my train down the aisle as I walked, even though she wasn't crazy about the idea.

I tried to keep my mind clear as we walked. Larxene was leading me to a concert hall Xemnas had built after many days of Demyx pestering him. This concert hall was definitely going to have a lot of memories after today.

When we arrived, Moogle greeted us at the door. "Hey there, kupo," he said. We entered the narthex and he closed the door behind us. "All kupos have been accounted for," he informed us. I think he meant all my guests had arrived. "When you hear music, that's your cue." He then stood by the doors into the sanctuary, waiting to open them when the music starts.

Even though I had a fragment of a heart, I still didn't have much of a heartbeat. But believe me, if my heart was whole it would be beating a mile a minute. I was so nervous. As soon as I heard music, I'd walk through the doors and start down the path to a new future – a future with Roxas. All eyes would be on me…

I nearly jumped out of my sandals when the muffled sound of music reached my ears. Without hesitation, Moogle opened the sanctuary doors and I could hear the music loud a clear. Sitar music. Demyx sat near the back of the stage, playing the wedding march on his sitar. This was one time I didn't mind his sitar music. It was nice.

Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't realize I was supposed to start walking until Larxene gently hit me with her knee. Well it wasn't really that gentle, but for her it was gentle.

I started to walk slowly down the aisle, a bashful smile on my face and red in my cheeks. Larxene held up my train; I could feel she was annoyed by my slow pace, but she didn't try to hurry me. I was just trying to let everything soak in. Finally, the hour I had been waiting for. There weren't many people there compared to the weddings I had seen on YouTube, but I didn't know very many people. The only other people here besides the organization were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Olette followed behind Larxene, tossing flowers around cheerfully. Hayner and Pence sat in the pews with most of the other organization members.

When I looked up to the front, my eyes locked onto Roxas. He looked so grown up…so handsome…so adorable. My blue eyes expanded at the sight of him. He was wearing a white suit and a black and white checked tie. Black and white checkers…only Roxas would wear that kind of tie. It was fantastic. After examining his attire, I noticed something. His expression. His pupils were huge and he was staring at me with an open mouth. Did that mean he liked how I looked? Or was he shocked at how ugly I was?

Next to Roxas stood Axel – the best man/ring bearer. He was both because of our "short staff." But we didn't mind. Axel was our best friend. I had to admit that he looked rather silly in a tuxedo though. I tried everything I could to keep myself from laughing.

Before I had gotten too far, Vexen came to my side and took my arm. Since he was the one who created me, he was going to give me away. In other words, he was playing the role of my father. Though he didn't look too ecstatic about it. Well how did he think I felt, having him holding my arm like that? I never liked the older members touching me.

We walked the rest of the way, Larxene and Olette following. All eyes were on me, making the red on my face darken. No wonder they called it a "blushing bride." How can her face keep its normal color with so many eyes upon her?

After a long, slow walk down the aisle, we finally made it to the head of the sanctuary. Vexen released my arm and took a seat in the front row. We all decided it was best not to have ones of those "father giving away daughter" speeches. One of the reasons was because it was complicated and we weren't exactly sure where to fit it in. Another reason was because Vexen would always stutter when talking in front of large crowds.

I took my place standing next to Roxas before the pulpit. I was grateful for a practice run the other day, for now I knew where to stand. Xemnas stood behind the pulpit. Yes, he was acting as the minister. He had a license so everything was legal. The expression he wore on his face seemed to say that he wanted to get over with this so we could go out and collect hearts. Was he forgetting Roxas and I were going on a two-week honeymoon after this? But if you thought Xemnas' expression was grumpy, you should have seen Saix's. He was very unpleased that this 'unnecessary' ceremony was going on in the first place.

Larxene took her place next to me, and Olette next to her. After I was sure everyone was in their places, I turned to Roxas. He still had that agape expression on his face. I blushed even more as we stared into each other's eyes, and I noticed that his cheeks were rather red too. As everyone settled into their places, Roxas took my hands in his and whispered to me, "You're…beautiful." That made me so happy. My main fear was that Roxas wouldn't like how I looked. But now that I knew he did…I felt a small tear of joy form in the corner of my eye.

"Thanks…" I whispered back. "You look very handsome."

Xemnas tapped the pulpit to get everyone's attention, and to stop the music. He opened a little booklet and began to read. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Xion and Roxas. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." The tone of his voice didn't sound too enthusiastic, but the words he spoke excited me. Spending the rest of my life with Roxas…sharing everything with him…it all sounded so wonderful. Xemnas spoke a few more paragraphs, but somehow they slipped by me. I was gazing at Roxas happily, enjoying every minute.

Larxene noticed I was spacing out so she tapped me on the back. Well actually, it was more of a punch. But it shook me out of my daze, just when Xemnas was getting to the part about intentions.

Xemnas turned to Roxas. "Roxas number XIII, will you take Xion number XIV, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?"

Roxas gave me a quick reassuring glance before responding. "I do." His voice was crisp and clear.

Xemnas then turned to me. "And you, Xion number XIV, will you take Roxas number XIII, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?"

I opened my mouth to speak, hoping I would able to get the words out. "I do," I said, as loudly as I could. I could feel Roxas' hand wrap around mine and squeeze it tightly. I guess he was as excited as I was.

Now it was time for the wedding vows. We each had the same vows to avoid complication, and we knew them by heart. Roxas turned to me, holding my hands tightly in his. Gazing into my eyes, he spoke, "I, Roxas, take you, Xion, to be my wife, and my better. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath." I could tell by his voice that he meant every word of it. My eyes were starting to tear up, my soul filled with joy.

"And I, Xion…" I began, tears streaming down my cheeks. I tried the hardest I could to make my words audible. " …take you, Roxas, to be my husband, and my better. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath." After I was finished, Roxas reached out and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his fingers. He had the most tender expression on his face…it made me melt. We stood there for a while, eyes glued on each other, until finally Xemnas' voice woke us back to reality.

Xemnas' eyes were now on Axel. "Axel, the rings please," he said.

Axel stepped forward with the rings on a pillow, ready for us to take when necessary.

Xemnas now turned his attention over to Roxas. "Roxas, take Xion's ring from Axel and then repeat after me."

Roxas turned around and took my ring from the pillow, then turned back to face me. Retaking my hands, he listened carefully as Xemnas spoke. Once Xemnas was finished, it was Roxas' turn to say it. He took my left hand and carefully slid the ring onto my fourth finger – the one next to my pinky. Then he spoke. "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

Well it looked as if Roxas' drying job had all gone to waste, because the tears started flowing again. I gazed down upon the ring; it was purely beautiful. Simple, yet beautiful. It was made of silver and had small diamonds all around. But best of all, it was a symbol of Roxas' love. That's what made it most special.

I looked up to see Axel motioning towards me. I guess he wanted me to take Roxas' ring. I reached over and took it, then turned my attention back to Roxas. I gently slid the golden band onto the fourth finger of his left hand, smiling all the while. Xemnas spoke the words for me to say, and then I did. They were the same as what Roxas had said, and I tried my best to put as much feeling into them as he did. Once again, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I spoke. After I was finished, we exchanged loving glances again. We seemed to get caught up in a moment every time there was no speaking going on. I knew Saix was probably about to burst into puppy…I mean berserk for. One who detested love would go insane when witnessing the love Roxas and I shared. But it was marvelous.

Xemnas cleared his throat, drawing our attention back to him. He looked down into his booklet and started to read again. "Until now Xion and Roxas have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after their each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me by the state of, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

We were now husband and wife. Finally…one. And now we would get to share a kiss. It was just too much joy for both of us to take. Tears now streamed down Roxas' cheeks as well, and males usually aren't much of criers. I gazed at Roxas for a second longer before I couldn't take the suspense. I practically jumped into his arms. It was a good thing he expected the unexpected, because he caught me right away and pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to his, kissing him as best I could. As he started to kiss me back, I realized just how amazing his lips were. I had kissed him before in the past, but nothing like this. It was astounding. His lips were so soft…so gentle…so sweet. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't pay much attention to the music that Demyx started to play again. We were probably supposed to walk back up the aisle, but of course we were too busy to care. This was the most magical moment of my life, and I wanted it to last. I shut my eyes tighter, trying to block out everything else. So it was just me and Roxas…together…forever. It worked fine too, that is until Axel's nagging and poking finally got too unbearable.

"Hey, that's cute and all, but I think it's time for the reception," Axel said, clapping his hands together.

With an annoyed groan, Roxas released me and turned to Axel. "Did you have to interrupt?"

Axel chuckled and started to push us up the aisle. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry," he answered. Roxas and I both laughed. Characteristic Axel, always teasing us. I still didn't like the fact that he interrupted our wedding kiss.

We were just about to exit the sanctuary when Xigbar stopped us. He was wearing a tuxedo with a purple tie, and had a camera in his hands. "Congratulations Poppet and kiddo!" And before I knew what was happening, the flash of his camera went off, meaning he had taken a picture. Ugh, caught us by surprise again. Our expressions (well at least mine) were probably hideous. But that's the way Xigbar worked. I should have seen it coming.

Roxas ignored Xigbar and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, my wife," he said proudly, gazing at me.

"All right, Roxas," I replied, smiling sweetly. And the two of us walked out of the sanctuary together.

The reception was going to be held in Marluxia's garden, because it was the most beautiful place in all of The World That Never Was. I wasn't a huge fan of Marluxia, but I'd have to admit that he was one skillful gardener. But maybe that's because of his power over plants. No normal person could create what he had.

The garden was decorated beautifully. White streamers, ribbons, ornaments, and Japanese lanterns hung from the trees, trellises, and arbors. Soft music from a portable radio played (Demyx didn't want to be strumming on his sitar all the time). There were white tables and chairs set up, and in the middle was a long table covered in decadent food. Just the sight of it made my mouth water.

Axel had gone ahead of Roxas and me so he had already arrived and was currently in a conversation with Larxene. As soon as we entered the garden, everyone started to clap. I was quite surprised by this, because usually no one paid attention to me. The attention made my cheeks turn red, and I could tell it had done the same to Roxas. We bashfully took our seats at one of the tables.

Roxas reached over the table and took my hand in his. "So…how are you liking this?" he asked.

A wide grin appeared on my face. "I love it, Roxas," I replied earnestly. "I really really love it. It's the best day of my life."

Roxas' lips curved into a sweet smile. "Same," he said, squeezing my hand. "I love you so much…"

Before it could get any more romantic, Axel walked up to us (much to my disappointment). "Hey, mind if I join you for a bit?" he asked. "Larxene's a little pissed right now because I accidentally squirted a strawberry in her face."

I secretly wanted to say no. I wanted to spend time with Roxas. But there would be a lot of time for that that night, and I didn't wanted to be rude to Axel. "Sure, pull up a chair," I said cheerfully.

Axel stole a chair from the next table without even looking back. Luckily no one was sitting on it. "Thanks, littles," he said, getting comfortable in the chair. 'Littles' is what he called Roxas and me sometimes. But we're not that little. I guess compared to him we were.

"You're welcome," Roxas replied with a smile.

There was a short stretch of silence before Axel brought up a conversation. "So you too are Mister and Misses now, huh? It's too bad you don't have a last name, Roxas," he teased, poking Roxas in the arm.

"Hey!" Roxas protested good-naturedly, scooting away. "You don't have a last name either! No one does!"

"Good point," Axel said profoundly, rubbing his chin. "So how does it feel to be married, little ones?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Axel, we're not little!"

Axel stuck his tongue out childishly at Roxas. "To me you are," was his response.

I couldn't help but giggle. Axel would always tease, like I've stated before. Sometimes he could even get Roxas riled up that way. But I would always calm him down.

"You look nice, by the way, Xion," Axel commented, turning to face me. "What does Roxas think of how you look?"

Roxas turned to Axel, a bright smile on his face. "She's just beautiful, Axel. She looks so radiant…"

I blushed. Wow, I had blushed a lot that day, and there were still a number of hours for the reception left. "Roxas…you look really good too," I complimented. "I love that tie especially."

It was Roxas' turn to blush. "Thanks…I do like checkers."

"I've noticed," I giggled. He had such an adorable look on his face. It was like a little child obsessing over a toy. I guess he really did like checkers.

Axel took a look over his shoulder. "It looks like Larxene's in a better mood now. Also I bet there are a lot of people who want to talk to you guys, so I'll give them a chance. See ya later." He didn't even give us a chance to reply before he took off in Larxene's direction. I glanced over there myself and discovered that Marluxia was standing in that area. He was probably afraid Marluxia would try something on Larxene. But I'm pretty sure Larxene could defend herself. Heck, she can even beat Axel in a fight. Tied to a chair, too. That's the advantages of having lightning at your command.

I turned back to Roxas when he started to speak. "Want to get some food now, darling? Or do you want to talk to some people first?" Aww, he called me darling! So sweet!

But before I even had a chance to respond, Demyx walked up to us. He had half a ham sandwich in his hand and was chewing something, most likely a piece of that sandwich. My stomach growled when I saw it. We had ordered food from the best caterers in Twilight Town, and I hadn't even gotten a taste yet.

"Hello, little couple," Demyx greeted, crumbs falling out of his mouth. Another person calling us little.

"Hey Demyx," Roxas responded with a small wave. I could tell he was hungry too from the way he was eyeing Demyx's sandwich.

Demyx stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and then took out a tissue. "That wedding…was so beautiful," he said, wiping his eyes with the tissue.

Roxas and I exchanged glances. Demyx was always the crazy one who acted weird, so for him this was semi-normal. "I'm glad you liked it," I told him. "It seemed many people didn't." I pointed to a table in the corner of the garden where Saix, Xaldin, and Lexaeus sat. Their arms were crossed and they had grumpy expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, well those guys are just party poopers," Demyx remarked, sticking his tongue out in their direction. "So are you gonna get some food?"

Roxas stood up from his seat. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm hungry at least. What about you, Xi?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I replied, my stomach again growling at the mention of food. I started to get up when Demyx came behind me and helped me from my chair. Before I knew what was happening, Roxas took me away from him.

"Mine," he told Demyx, firmly yet playfully. I giggled. Silly Roxy.

Roxas took my hand in his and held it tightly as we walked over to the table. We had to walk slowly, making sure none of us would trip on my train. Where was Larxene when I needed her?

When we got to the banquet table, we got in line. We didn't realize who was in front of us until he turned around. It was none other than Axel. "Make way for the newlyweds!" he shouted. He shoved a drumstick-eating Vexen and a lobster-eating Zexion aside, each of them grunting at him. Once we had passed the part with the plates and utensils and actually got to the part of the table with the food, Axel whispered to us, "Tell me you're ready for dessert and then I'll gather everyone."

Roxas and I both nodded and started to serve ourselves. There was so much good food! I didn't know what to serve myself. Everything looked simply delicious! I knew if I took as much as I wanted, I would get sick. And who wants to spend their wedding night throwing up? Also, I wanted to have room for cake.

As we walked back to our table, I looked at Roxas' plate and then back at mine. It seemed we had similar tastes. We both had a couple slices of chicken, a small piece of lobster (just to try), a chunk of cheese, mashed potatoes, a cluster of grapes, and a piece of French bread. The differences were that I had salad with olives, while Roxas' salad had mushrooms. We didn't have enough hands to carry both food and drink, so Axel followed behind us with two glasses of apple cider. We weren't old enough to have alcohol yet, and frankly, I didn't ever want to try. People do scary things when they're drunk, Luxord taught me that. He threw me across the Grey Room once. But anywho…

After Roxas and I took our seats and Axel brought the cider, we started to dig in. The food tasted as good as it looked. It was delicious! Much better than any of the food Marluxia ever prepared. The French bread was crispy, the grapes were juicy, the mashed potatoes had a wonderful texture, and the cheese was scrumptious. I was in the middle of cutting a piece of chicken when Roxas called for my attention.

"Xion, look at me," he said between laughter. I obeyed him and looked up, just to find the most hilarious sight ever! Roxas had smeared mashed potatoes all over his chin and on his upper lip, creating a beard and mustache. I burst out laughing.

"Oh Roxas! You're such a kid!" I exclaimed. It was a good thing I hadn't been in the middle of eating or drinking when I saw him.

Roxas smirked. "Well that's what we are, isn't it?" he asked.

I started to calm down. "Yeah…it is."

My husband looked at his napkin apprehensively. "Hmm…I don't want all these mashed potatoes to go to waste…"

After a few seconds of thought, an idea came to me. I scooted my chair closer to him. "I have a solution," I told him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to lick the mashed potatoes off his face. I guess it tickled, because he immediately started laughing.

"Cut it out, Xi! That tickles!" he laughed. But I continued to lick until all the mashed potatoes were gone. I'm pretty sure some of the Nobodies had seen this scene, for Roxas' laugh was pretty loud. But I wasn't ashamed. It was fun to tease my husband. And no, not _that_ kind of tease that Vexen taught us about. The innocent kind. Roxas and I were still innocent.

"That was good," I commented, giving his cheek one last lick. I heard him chuckle as I reached for my plate and moved it in front of me. I wanted to be next to Roxas, not across from him. After I had successfully moved my plate, utensils, napkin, and glass closer to him, he wrapped an arm around me.

He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "You're so silly, Xion." I giggled and playfully nudged him away.

We started to eat again, shoveling the food hungrily into our mouths. When we were just about done, Axel walked by our table. Roxas put his fork down and stopped him. "Wait," he said.

Axel stopped walking and looked down at us. "Yeah?"

Roxas leaned in closer, probably not wanting anyone else to hear. "Don't let Luxord get any alcohol. He always overdoes it and I don't want him to ruin this special day."

Axel agreed, nodding. "All right, I'll make sure of it," he promised, and then went on his way. I was thankful for him, really. When Luxord's drunk, it's not a pretty sight.

Roxas and I ate the rest of our food and went to dispose of our plates. They were paper plates after all. The trashcans were located near the banquet table, so while we were there Axel came up. "Ready for dessert?" he asked, biting the last piece of meat off a drumstick and throwing it away.

Roxas looked at me and I nodded. "We are," he then told Axel. Before we knew what was happening next, we found ourselves pushed to the table, right in front of the large cake. Our wedding cake.

We chose our wedding cake a few weeks ago, and what we saw on the table was not a disappointment. It was a beautiful five-tier marble cake with white frosting. It was embellished with blue flowers, made from frosting. And on top was a heart decoration that read "Roxas and Xion." Axel was the main organizer of our wedding, by the way. The other Nobodies, other than Demyx, hated that 'love mush.'

We couldn't even pick up the wedding cake knife before Axel started to yell. "Everyone, time to cut the cake!" he shouted. Ow, right in my ear. Everyone gathered around, some slower than others. After all the guests were in viewing range, Axel gave us the okay.

I was a little nervous about this. What if I did something wrong? When we went for cake testing, the person there showed us what we were supposed to do. I just hoped I wouldn't mess up.

Roxas and I picked up the wedding cake knife together. All we needed to do was cut a piece from the cake and put it on a plate. I saw a plate nearby, it wouldn't be too hard. We started for the cake, slowly cutting out a piece. I hoped that the place we chose to cut from wouldn't make the cake topple over. We slowly pulled back, a slice on the knife. Then we gently dropped the slice onto the plate. Success! Piece of cake! No pun intended.

"Now feed each other," Axel commanded, though his tone was playful.

Roxas and I each took a fork and got a piece of the dessert on it. We intertwined our arms like we had been taught and put our forks at the other's mouth. I took the piece off of Roxas' fork and he took it off of mine. Then I started to chew. Mmm…the cake was delicious. The best cake I had ever tasted. And by the smile on Roxas' face, I could tell he liked it too. I was so surprised by the wonderful taste that I didn't even notice that everyone was clapping.

Suddenly Axel spoke and the crowd was silent. "Wait, there's more!" he exclaimed. He opened the cooler and took out two packs of something. I couldn't tell what it was until he unwrapped it and practically shoved it in our faces. "Ta-da!"

"Sea salt ice cream!" I squealed, taking one of the pops from Axel.

"Our favorite ice cream," Roxas said, pleased. He took the other pop from Axel and looked up at him with gratitude. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Got it memorized?"

Roxas and I giggled in unison. Axel and his catchphrase…

"Now come on, eat it together," he urged us. Xigbar stepped up, camera in hand.

"All right," Roxas agreed. We intertwined our arms together again, this time with ice creams in our face. I took a lick of his ice cream as he licked mine. People laughed, a flashbulb went off, and I heard Demyx remark on how cute it was. I felt so warm and fuzzy inside. This was like everything I had ever dreamed of.

I looked down at my ice cream while licking it bashfully. Suddenly music filled the air – sitar music. Demyx was at his sitar again. I examined my surroundings to see that some of the tables had been pushed aside, making room for people to dance. Most were dancing solo, Hayner was dancing with Olette, and Larxene and Axel were dancing together. And some people were just sitting by on the side lines eating. At that moment I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Roxas stepping closer to me.

"Care to dance, my lovely wife?" he asked. He sounded so grown up. It was astounding.

I looked up at him, feeling my face turn red. "Yeah…but what about our ice creams?"

"I'll hold them for you guys," I heard a voice say. I looked around to find that Pence was standing near us, hands outstretched. "You two go have fun."

"I owe you one, Pence," Roxas said, a grin on his face. He handed him his ice cream and I handed him mine, both of us thanking him. Then we hit the 'dance floor'.

We danced slowly and close, making sure not to step on each other's feet (or in my case, dress). My head was resting against his chest, listening to the sound of a very _faint _heartbeat. It was starting to get dark, and Kingdom Hearts shown down on us. We said nothing, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence. And so we danced the night away, happiness in our fragments of hearts.

The End


End file.
